1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated visual assessment system suitable for performing a variety of vision tests and, more particularly, to an evoked potential vision testing system which performs spherical and aspherical refractometry, contrast sensitivity, color sensitivity, acuity, transient pattern and flash evoked potential tests for visual pathway disfunction which is low in cost, does not intimidate a patient and provides a highly accurate easy-to-use vision testing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical vision testing systems in an eye doctor's office include a plurality of separate testing systems which each provide a different test. These individual tests take at least 10 minutes each, resulting in at least an hour in a doctor's office for a comprehensive vision test. For example, eye refraction is generally measured by placing lenses of different refractive power in front of the patient's eye and allowing the patient to indicate whether or not the visual target has improved in focus, a process that can take up to 30 minutes, while color vision testing is typically performed using flash cards having images of different colors which the patient is asked to detect. These vision testing systems, even though each is a separate device all have a single common feature, all require that the patient verbally cooperate to indicate the results of the tests.